zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
Music!
Sadly.. There is no sound... So imagine music.... Rhymes are not to be expected.. End it Now.. ~ FNaF 4 Tribute Verse 1: I've been waiting all these nights.. Just for you to give up the fights.. Though all I've done was hope.. Hoping to just go and cope with me.. But since you're still in my little mind.. I guess it's time to end it all in time.... Pre-Chorus: Though this can never happen! Or atleast that's what I thought... You guys just keep on finding me... Crying down my doubts... Chorus: So just end it now..! All of it.. Even if you can't.. I know it's hard with what we've been through.. I know letting go is too rough for you... But please... End it now..! Destroy my nightmare.. Even in my wildest dreams.. My heart still gets calm.. My little mind can't take none of this.. I just want to be gone.... I just want to be gone.......... *Instrumental out of nowhere!* Verse 2: Go on.. Let me go.. For now I want to flow.. Like a river my blood runs slow... My heart continues to beat.. Two of the doors begin to creak.. Both of you are there.. Like you have something to share.. Leave me here in my home..! I'm already alone... Both of you are only here.. I guess I have nothing to fear..... Pre-Chorus: I've learned to give it a go.. Not feeling the will to go low.. I have my strenght.. I have my friends.. Right here along with my soul... Chorus: Don't end it now..! I want you to stay.. I don't want to be alone... My heart's as stiff as stone.. Without you guys to keep me sane.. I don't want to feel more pain... Don't let it end... I want you to stay.... As my friends...... F o r e v e r . . . . Napstabattle ~ Napstablook! Opening: So.. You're here... I get it if you wanna kill me.... I mean.. You don't have to... Well.. Ghosts really can't die... We're already dead.... If I had a vessel you could technically kill me... I mean.. If you're willing to... If you aren't it's fine.... Though.... There is something I've been wanting to show you. . . F O R A L O N G T I M E . . . *Battle Start! Verse 1: You've been so busy.. I can't complain.. Though I've been here.. Just tryin' to stay sane... Look at you.. Pink as my empty body... Only a soul.. I wanted forever... Though you had to be there.. Making me fall slow like a feather.... Chorus: But I'm not done! We've just begun! I'm not having fun! I never wanted this! But you continued to give me the fist.. Is this what happened, Frisk..? *Stop Dialogue: You're still standing.. I know how painful this is... But you've got to let go.... Your curiousity has to disperse... Luckily I've got your cure.... Give me your hand... And we'll R E S E T everything... *Napstablook is Sparing you *You refused *You won! 2300 Exp! 0 Gold! Category:Tests